The Heroes Within Archers
by demigod.archer.08
Summary: When Fate changes everything, Percy does something he never thought he'd do.
1. Chapter 1: Offers (Percy)

**This is actually my first PJO story, so bear with me. I really really love these kind of stories and I know it's overused, but I wanted to do it anyway.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson; I only own this story line (mostly), Jace and Ryan**

**Percy's POV**  
Walking through the huge congratulatory crowd, I think about the war. Silena, Beckendorf, Lee, Bianca, Zoe, Ethan, Luke... them and countless others died. They didn't deserve to die. Annabeth is now the Head Architect of Olympus, Thalia got helps re-filling the hunters ranks, and I got a wish. They are already starting to build the new cabins. I was walking into the Arena at Camp Half-Blood, when I hear voices.

"Where's Jackson?" A low voice rumbles. I recognize it, it's Jace's.

"Damned if I know. Why are you worried about that moron?" A girl speaks.

"Because he loves you. Don't you feel the same?"

"Hades no! All that I wanted from him was my quest and the fame that came from being around the Hero of Olympus. But you're here now, and I know something for sure. I never loved him. I love you, Jace." Her voice.

I walk in and see something I never EVER thought that I would see. A sight that horrified me.

I see that damned Son of Ares, kissing the girl I loved. Annabeth.

**One and a half years later**

I look up to Zeus.

"You summoned me, Lord?" I ask, in the presence of only the King God.

"Yes, Perseus. Regarding your friend...Ryan?" Zeus looks at me for confirmation, and I nod.

"What about her?"

"She's back in the Military. Task Force 141. I know that you two are close and I thought I would let you know that she most likely will not be coming back." He looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. A sympathy I didn't even know he had until a year ago.

"What?" I ask in a low voice. I should have expected this.

"She will either die in her own war, or stay in 141." I look down. "Apollo, no matter how thick headed he is sometimes, he cares a lot for his only daughter. Artemis and Athena also care, surprisingly. Ares, however, for some reason, cares about her more than anyone thought he would. Probably because she's a truly brave soldier. He's her Patron now, you know." Actually, I didn't know that.

"Yeah... Is that the only reason you summoned me, Lord Zeus?"

"Actually, no." I was surprised, but nodded at him to continue. "You, Perseus Jackson, have earned the respect of every single Olympian on the council. Ares, Artemis, Hera and Athena included. Myself immensely."

I give him a questioning look. "Perseus, as my gift to you, I will give you another wish. Anything you like. Immortality included."

I gave him a look. "Uncle, with all due respect, I think I do have a wish. But not for immortality."

Zeus surprised me when he smiled. "I know. I just thought I'd put the offer on the table. Okay. What is your wish, Perseus?"

"My wish is for Lady Hestia and Lord Hades to have thrones on Olympus; a seat on the council."

Zeus just smiled more. "That's what I thought you would say." He clapped his hands and two more thrones appeared in the Throne Room. And I thought the Hearth burned more brightly.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Perseus?"

"May I take some time away from Camp Half-Blood?"

"For what reason?"

"Just to... think."

Zeus looked at me confused, when realization dawned on his face. The Gods knew about Annabeth. "Sure. Take as long as you need, Hero of Olympus."

An involuntary laugh escaped my mouth. I cleared my throat.

"Thank you, my Lord."

I bowed and walked out.

**Anyone catch the Call of Duty reference? Sorry, but since my bro and I play that a lot, I'll probably be referencing that a lot for Ryan's story line. I need plot line suggestions! Feel free to give me some if you have any. I have the general idea, but I need specifics.**

**And a question: who should Ryan (if I bring her in) be paired with?**

**~DauntlessGirl2383**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking (Percy)

**This is actually my first PJO story, so bear with me. I really really love these kind of stories and I know it's overused, but I wanted to do it anyway.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson; I only own this story line (mostly), Jace and Ryan**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking, burst into flames and ended up on a beach in California. Yep, that's typical.

I've learned not to question the Hearth Goddess.

I sit down and think about the past year and a half. Annabeth cheated on me, I haven't seen Thalia, Nico or Ryan for just as long. My life has spiralled. And it sucks. I feel good about what I did for Hestia and Hades, but that one good deed doesn't outweigh the bad. Jace just likes to rub it in that Annabeth is his girlfriend. I mean, almost the half of the Ares cabin hates me. Clarisse and I are friends and some others from the cabins also support me, but... it's not enough. I just wish Ryan were here. I feel tears start to come as I think about the day I met Ryan.

_*flashback*_

I walk onto Olympus after returning from bearing the sky. (A/N after the titans curse :) :) :) :) ) I walk into the throne room and find Apollo, Zeus, my dad, Artemis, Hera, Ares and a girl maybe 2 or 3 years older than me.  
She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was nothing short of breathtaking.

"Perseus."

"Um.. Yeah?"

Apollo smiled. "This," he extends his hand to the girl and she takes it. "Is my daughter, Brianna."

Brianna glared at him and looked like she was about to say something but Apollo quickly amended, "But she prefers Ryan." Brianna shrugged and smiled at me. She extended her hand toward me and I shook it.

I looked at Apollo. "But I thought you didn't have any daughters?"

Apollo just smiled while Ryan laughed. "As it seems, I do. But only one. And I want you to train her."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not stupid, Percy. I know what I'm doing. Just gain her trust, and I think you'll be friends."

And with that they flash us into the Poseidon Cabin. I turn towards Ryan.

"Well this should be fun."

She smiles a radiant smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's get started?"

_*end of flashback__*****_

I smile. And that's when I hear a female voice say, "I've missed you, you know."

**Okay this was REALLY short so I'm gonna try to upload again today. I love you guys. PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WHO RYAN SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH**

**~ .08**


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking (Chappy 2 and Ryan)

**This is actually my first PJO story, so bear with me. I really really love these kind of stories and I know it's overused, but I wanted to do it anyway.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson; I only own this story line (mostly), Jace and Ryan**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking, burst into flames and ended up on a beach in California. Yep, that's typical.

I've learned not to question the Hearth Goddess.

I sit down and think about the past year and a half. Annabeth cheated on me, I haven't seen Thalia, Nico or Ryan for just as long. My life has spiralled. And it sucks. I feel good about what I did for Hestia and Hades, but that one good deed doesn't outweigh the bad. Jace just likes to rub it in that Annabeth is his girlfriend. I mean, almost the half of the Ares cabin hates me. Clarisse and I are friends and some others from the cabins also support me, but... it's not enough. I just wish Ryan were here. I feel tears start to come as I think about the day I met Ryan.

_*flashback*_

I walk onto Olympus after returning from bearing the sky. (A/N after the titans curse :) :) :) :) ) I walk into the throne room and find Apollo, Zeus, my dad, Artemis, Hera, Ares and a girl maybe 2 or 3 years older than me.  
She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was nothing short of breathtaking.

"Perseus."

"Um.. Yeah?"

Apollo smiled. "This," he extends his hand to the girl and she takes it. "Is my daughter, Brianna."

Brianna glared at him and looked like she was about to say something but Apollo quickly amended, "But she prefers Ryan." Brianna shrugged and smiled at me. She extended her hand toward me and I shook it.

I looked at Apollo. "But I thought you didn't have any daughters?"

Apollo just smiled while Ryan laughed. "As it seems, I do. But only one. And I want you to train her."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not stupid, Percy. I know what I'm doing. Just gain her trust, and I think you'll be friends."

And with that they flash us into the Poseidon Cabin. I turn towards Ryan.

"Well this should be fun."

She smiles a radiant smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's get started?"

_*end of flashback__*****_

I smile. And that's when I hear a female voice say, "I've missed you, you know."

DONT HATE ON MY COD:MW2 REFERENCES! Lol Jk

**Ryan's POV**

I walk down a beach in California with Ghost. I practically grew up here. Ghost and I talk about missions and how much of a miracle it is that we were able to get away for a day. You see, I'm a Sergeant in the military and Ghost is a Lieutenant. And can I just say... I love my job.

Walking down the beach I see someone I never thought I'd ever see again.

Percy.

I walk up behind him and say, "I've missed you, you know."

He looks up and his eyes widen. He stands. Before he even says anything I tackle him in a hug. I start crying and I see Ghost's face. Confused and Shocked.

I step back. "Percy, this is Ghost, my Lieutenant. Ghost, this is Percy. The guy who trained me with a knife." At that, Ghost's expression shifts to one that shows respect.

"You? You taught her that?" Percy nodded shyly. "Well, she's amazing! You taught her well. Any complete stealth mission always belongs to her."

We spent the next hour catching up and after I hear it, I ask him the question that I've been dying to ask.

"Would you like to join us?"

Percy looks at me dumbfounded. "What?"

"Would you like to come with us back to HQ? To join 141. Only if you want."

He thought about it. And shocked me when he gave me his answer.

"Yes."

**PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO SEE WHO I SHOULD PAIR RYAN WITH.**

**~ .08**


End file.
